


With red hands and white knuckles

by Droneshard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 percent farm fresh clean ass lickable ass, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hux has had a long day, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, kylux hardkinks, kylux hardkinks prompt, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droneshard/pseuds/Droneshard
Summary: Kylux hardkinks prompt fill for:essentially i want anything with hux being tied up and gagged. the gag is essential. im thinking hux likes being tied up/restrained, and kylo loves touching and teasing and making hux fall apart while hux cant do anything about it. maybe one day hux is just in a pissy mood so when they're playing hux's griping and insults are meaner than usual, so kylo unexpectedly gags him (tape and ball gags are 👌👌) hux is furious and LOUD through the gag but hes also REALLY turned on and they both love it.[x]





	With red hands and white knuckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multipurposetoolguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/gifts).



> Now the funny story of all of this is that I started writing this say 2 to 3 years ago BEFORE I knew the little demon that is now my best friend in the entire world ([Multipurposetoolguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/works)) was the one who SUBMITTED THE PERFECT PROMPT AND I JUST H A D TO. So this one is for you beebs!! Only... like almost 3 years late? Don't @ me I swear I already know I'm like this. And... sorry for ass licking I just am like this ok. (god I love you)
> 
> Title based on Red hands with white knuckes by The Bravery  
> [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTHKkECjL0Q)
> 
> In addition TW: dubcon**. Please scroll down to the end notes for an explanation as there is a part in this that could fall into this category

Kylo can tell it's been a particularly rough day by the way the door slams and creaks on its' hinges as if the way Millicent's ears have plastered to her little round head sitting behind him on the couch isn’t confirmation enough. Hux's aura of disdain is nearly palpable from where he's wrenching off his dress shoes in the hall. 

The fury of a man appears around the corner dripping rain water onto the hardwood flooring. Had it been Kylo he'd have been told to strip in the hall  _ 'like the barbarian he is.' _ Kylo's used to the double standards by now. Much like he's used to the flash of desperation shining in the other man's eyes. 

He won't outright ask for it; he never does.

That doesn't mean Kylo's about to hand Hux his every whim on a silver platter. "Fancied a dip in the river?" Kylo's brow arches upwards along with the corner of his lip knowing full well he's only adding tinder to Hux's flame. 

"It is  _ raining _ , Ren," Hux snaps back, allowing a cursory scowl to settle over the dark haired man before stomping his way towards the bedroom. As if Kylo couldn't hear the ping of the downpour against the glass door behind him.

Millicent gives a little trill as she stretches out her legs and dutifully follows Hux into the bedroom. Finding it her civic duty to wrap herself around Hux's ankles whether he likes it or not.

"Not now Millie."

Kylo can't quite keep the smirk from spreading on his lips. He rubs his pointer finger beneath his lower lip, waiting, like clockwork, for Hux's head to appear back around the corner.

It takes longer than usual but the head of ginger hair appears between the crack of the door and Hux clears his throat pointedly. Kylo does his best to look bored when meeting his eye. Inwardly he's itching for it, having to dig his fingers into the meat of his thigh beneath the blankets to keep from bolting up to Hux's side. "Ren," Hux's eyes could be pleading but his tone is annoyed; as always.

They'd done this last week too and the one before. 

From the sliver of him that peeks through the partially opened bedroom door Kylo can tell he’s already stripped down to his briefs.

_ "Ren." _

Hux is starting to sound like a parrot and Kylo knows it’s annoying Hux more than it ever has him. Hux wants and heaven help him if Kylo doesn't give. 

So Kylo knows the angry flush spreading over Hux's cheeks is worth every second he spends lazing on the couch when he blankly sighs a, "yes, Hux?"

"Get over here you daft beast," Hux's ire could cut down a lesser man. Kylo only finds it endearing.

Slowly Kylo shucks the blanket tucked at his waist. Fully aware Hux is watching him, licking his lips like he’s already tasting Kylo on them. Eyes trail over him; ready to consume.

The giddy bubble rising in Kylo's chest makes him fight down the urge to laugh. 

"How was work, darling?" Kylo brushes his knuckles over the sharp ridges of Hux's cheeks just to feel the stutter of a rough inhale. He knows it went poorly but Hux's response will tell him exactly what brand of comfort he's after; though Kylo's almost certain he can already tell.

As expected Hux's nose wrinkles. He doesn't want to talk and it's beginning to frustrate him how outwardly obtuse Kylo is intentionally acting. So instead, saving Hux the trouble of another scathing reply Kylo says: "Tell me what you need."

Hux's eyes dart, predictably, to the translucent tub half tugged out from beneath the bed. There's no doubt it had been dragged out then shoved back beneath with Hux's indecision. Kylo knows it had been firmly wedged beneath earlier this morning. 

The game should be growing old by now but Kylo's less impatient than he once was. He moves his hand to grip Hux by his chin, staring into the cold steel of his relaxing glare. He squeezes as Hux makes to wrench his chin away; defiant as always. Kylo has never liked him any other way. 

"I've had a long day Ren," Hux says. His cutting glare saying the rest: ‘ _ either give me what I want or leave.’ _

"Get on the bed." Kylo gives him a shove towards it. Watching with satisfaction as Hux sits in the middle and practically sneers back at him with his impatience.

Kylo wastes no time fetching the tub from beneath the bed. He can feel Hux's eyes boring into the back of his skull as he dumps the contents onto the sheets next to him. The coils of crimson rope are stark against their pristine white sheets. The tub lands on the floor with a clatter sending Millicent careening out into the hall. It takes only a moment to shut the door so that she’ll be left yowling behind it versus shoving her away as she cuddles up against Hux’s side.

Meanwhile Hux can't seem to decide to look at the rope and all it promises or at Kylo. The excitement radiating off of him mingles once more with sheer impatience. The insults flow out of him like a river lapping at the shore. "Do I need to draw you a diagram?"

Rolling his eyes, Kylo moves to the end of the bed. By one slender ankle he drags Hux none too gently further down the bed. If Hux weren't wriggling in anticipation he might be concerned by the way he’s scowling down his nose at him. 

His hands are overly large over Hux's lean form. He knows he'll never get over the sheer difference in their size. The bones in Hux's ankle feel rather frail as Kylo wraps the first loop around it. Crimson bands tug tightly into Hux's pale skin and he glances up to see the wince as he begins to secure it to one trembling thigh. The binding is tight, almost painful but it's how Hux prefers it. The next ankle follows with a separate length of rope. Both ankles now tied respectively to a pale thigh, the loops delicate but taut allowing a limited range of movement. Kylo won’t attach them to the bed this time, preferring the ability to manhandle Hux into whatever position he deems fit.

"You've obviously missed a step," Hux pipes up as Kylo gives a nip to the inside of an immobilized thigh. 

In reply Kylo kneels on the bed between his spread thighs. Pressing them chest to chest, Hux's wrists pinned to the bedding as Kylo rasps tauntingly into the side of his throat. "Impatient," Kylo clucks releasing a wrist to finger at the waistband of Hux's boxer briefs. 

"If you even think of ripping them –" Kylo presses his lips to his leaving the rest of the sentence forgotten; the heat of interlocking tongues enough to silence any protest. Teeth clamp onto Hux's bottom lip until it begins to throb and he lets out a high pitched whine that immediately flushes his cheeks with heat.

A string of drool connects them as Kylo pulls back. Hux runs his tongue over a now swollen bottom lip. Eyelids at half-mast watching Kylo's every move.

There's an art in bondage and Kylo likes to think that after months of knotting Hux to near every surface of their apartment he's beginning to master it. The knots form quickly with less thought as he tugs them secure. Watching intently as Hux dutifully tests them; pleased that he cannot detach his wrists from the headboard. Nor can he wrench either ankle away from his thighs, the skin already tinting a pretty pink from his efforts.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" Kylo purrs into the crook of his neck. Lips trailing over the curve of a half healed hickey in a tease. Hux sucks in a breath, tensing as Kylo's lips seal over the previously marked flesh and rolls it between his teeth. The mark will rub against Hux's freshly starched collar for days. If he moves his neck the wrong way Mitaka from accounting will be dispirited for weeks even after catching sight of the gold band snug around his ring finger.

Kylo catches that same ring flashing as Hux strains his wrists. He's tempted to lean forward and suck the finger between his lips. Stain the gold in saliva and taste the precious metal beneath his tongue – forever knowing the implications of its wear. 

A moment's deliberation has him trailing lower. Licking, sucking, and biting his way down to prominent clavicles and further to the peak of hardened, untouched nipples. 

The muscles in Hux’s abdomen flex as Kylo rests his hand in the middle of Hux's ribs. Hard enough that he knows he won't be able to squirm as he draws the tip of his tongue around the pink bud. Hux flinches. The headboard creaks as the rope contorts forward by mere millimeters. One day he'll break it and Kylo will finally have the excuse to buy a four poster bed perfect for stringing his lover up to. No excuse viable to Ren’s  _ ‘outdated’ _ aesthetics.

“ _ Ren _ ,” Hux growls through clenched teeth.

As if Hux actually expects Kylo to draw this out any other way. He’s left with a bite mark on his ribs that leaves him cursing death threats if the little red indentations find their way into bruising; they will, Kylo will make sure of it.

He trails down Hux’s body slowly; kissing and sucking his conquest down, nuzzling his nose through the fine ginger hair beneath the man’s navel making him shudder and jerk. The hot ghost of Kylo’s breath trails over the bulge of Hux’s tenting briefs. The heat radiates back through the black material, a wet patch growing slick against the cotton as Kylo nudges the length of Hux’s clothed cock with the side of his nose.

Something visceral will be spat out within the next minute if Kylo doesn’t wrap his lips tightly around Hux’s cock but it’s almost like a game for how long he can draw that minute out. Tongue licking a stripe over the fabric he glances up to catch Hux’s lips parting in a silent pant. His wrists are tugging at the headboard again but since he hasn’t yet started to verbally demand things in that crisp accent Kylo’s come to love, he’ll indulge him this once.

The briefs are pushed down only far enough to release Hux’s hardened cock from its confines. He’d rattle something off about how easily riled up Hux gets for him; what a  _ perfect slut _ the ginger has become but whatever scathing retort would be lobbed back at him just isn’t worth it. Only when he’s been worked over, desperate, can Kylo dwell into the well that is Hux’s secret pleasure for both praise and humiliation.

His tongue laves at the underside of the vein, eyes closing as he takes in the taste of him, how the flesh throbs against the slick heat of his tongue. He can practically feel Hux’s eyes boring into him the gaze heating the very air around them.

Of course it’s all broken by Hux snapping a, “we don’t have all night, Ren.”

Kylo glares up at him. Half tempted to leave him restrained to the bed while he deals with himself in the bathroom and tucks back in on the couch to watch some television rerun while Hux curses him from the bedroom.

“Don’t we?” Kylo snips back instead, reluctant to leave from his place tucked between Hux’s bound thighs.

He smirks as he sucks at the tip, rolling his tongue over the slit to hear Hux’s breath catch in his throat. “I thought this is what you wanted,” he says around a mouthful before sliding himself down, slow, torturously until he’s tucked Hux’s cock into the back of his relaxed throat and swallows. He’s forced to pin Hux’s hips to the mattress as he withdraws, lest Hux twist upwards against him. There’s a valiant struggle on Hux’s part to remain within the confines of Kylo’s mouth. “Oh?” Kylo’s voice has gone husky, raw with only the briefest strain, “are we in less of a rush than you thought?”

“Damn it Ren!” Hux seethes at him.

What exactly Hux is so furious about is yet to be announced, typical as that is. He’s not so forthcoming with using words to express exactly what he wants. Expects Kylo to have some sort of ESP as it were; Kylo simply pushes his mouth back down around Hux’s throbbing dick and his protests die on his lips.

For a while Hux is quiet but for the grunts and whimpers Kylo drags out of him with whichever particular twist of his tongue or suck of his lips seems to be his undoing. It’s inevitable however that when his hips continue to be held rigid and his efforts to take his pleasure rather than be subjected to it are rendered null that his patience will have run thin.  

“Are you going to put that filthy mouth of yours to work sometime soon? Or just lave at it like some sort of daft hound?” Hux says; the wrong thing to say in this instance.

It’s the last straw. He’s had enough of Hux’s insults for today and it’s as good a lesson as any. Maybe one of these days Hux will learn to hold his tongue but until then Kylo will just have to  _ improvise _ .

There’s a slick pop as Kylo draws Hux’s cock from between his lips, glaring up at him in warning – one that Hux does not register as his nose draws up into a sneer, moments away from demanding he get back to putting his mouth to good use.

The rough rip of fabric makes the words die on his lips.

“ _ Ren what the fuck, what do you think –“ _ Hux’s eyes widen into saucers as Kylo crawls up the bed, gripping his jaw roughly until his lips part and the torn fabric is jammed between swollen lips. “ _ Mmph! _ ”

Kylo gazes over him; satisfied. He thumbs over Hux’s lower lip, able to feel how the edges of the fabric are already damp. Hux is tugging at his restraints, eyebrows drawn into a single angry line. He can’t seem to work his mouth around all of the material and is instead huffing angrily at the  _ audacity _ of it all. Good.

It’s almost as satisfying as saliva spilling over the sides of a ball-gag;  _ almost _ .

And it’s not like there’s not time for that still.

Hux’s cock is already dribbling precum onto his taut stomach, hips wriggling impatiently. Kylo takes Hux’s unflagging erection and the absence of three consecutive snaps of his fingers as permission to continue on where he left off.

“You’re such a mouthy thing, aren’t you?” Kylo tsks, reaching down to run a finger over Hux’s now exposed pucker. His finger tugs at the rim of furled muscle, teasing at it. Pausing, he pulls back and lifts Hux slightly by his flank, exposing him. “Oh,  _ darling _ .” The chuckle is dark as he reaches down to press a finger into the slick dribbling out of Hux’s already prepared hole as the muscles contract greedily around his fingertip.

The bed creaks as Hux’s hips fight against Kylo’s hold on him. Hux’s keen muffled by the gag. It would be much too simple to give him just what he wants. He’s always preaching patience, it’s due time he suffers the lesson properly.

Kylo’s lips crack into a mocking smirk as he slowly plunges into the tight heat of Hux’s body. He’s not as tightly wound as Kylo would have expected. Kylo licks his lips at the thought of Hux preparing himself for him, he imagines Hux with one foot up on the tub, fingers dripping with lube as he reaches behind himself.  Kylo’s cock twitches in his jeans at the thought . A pity he couldn’t have watched.

But really, this will do. The way Hux squirms and clenches around a single fingertip nearly has Kylo reaching beneath the  waistband of his jeans to grip at the base of his cock. No matter how many times they’ve done this, no matter how many ways Hux has been sprawled beneath or over him; the picture will always have him leaking into his boxers.

The single digit rocks back and forth, Hux clutching around it desperately arching for more. The grunts he’s letting out sound nearly pained and Kylo takes pity on him by adding a second digit.

Hux’s head falls back against the bedding. Bound thighs tremble either side of Kylo’s hips as his fingers scissor and cross, stretching him out. Ungagged Hux would be snapping at him to get on with it. Kylo takes pleasure however in taking him apart piece by piece. He crooks his fingers, grazing lightly over his prostate and Hux chokes on whatever noise he’s trying to make.

“Like that baby?” Kylo purrs against the cusp of Hux’s ear, giving it a nip as he languishes the spot with tiny twitches of two crooked fingers. 

It’s too much for Hux who wriggles beneath him, eyes clamped shut tight with tears forming at the edges. His fists are white knuckled around where the rope connects to the headboard. It almost looks painful but for the steady wail Hux is yowling into the gag from somewhere deep in his throat.

Kylo sucks a mark below his jaw, far above where Hux has deemed acceptable. It’s already turning a shade of purple by the time he pulls back to admire his work. Hux will be livid.

What he wants more than anything is to hear the sound of Hux screaming his name; brokenly of course in his signature cry that marks him nothing short of wrecked. It’s a goal to work up to and he knows just how.

He slithers down Hux’s chest, careful to keep his body angled far enough away to keep Hux from grinding himself up against his abdomen. He latches onto Hux’s right nipple, sucking at it gently before grazing it with his teeth.

Hux shudders, pushing his chest up into the warmth of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo grins around it, clamping his teeth roughly and giving it a tug that makes Hux scream. Something about the gag makes Hux just that much louder.

He lets up on the relentless assault of his fingers, gently tugging them from between Hux’s cheeks much to Hux’s disappointment. Hux is breathing heavily through his nose; drool has seeped through the fabric and trails messily down the side of his lip and onto the curve of his jaw. The muscles in Hux’s abdomen strain as he leans upwards, attempting to angle Kylo properly into view from where he’s lapping at his pebbled nipples. “Do you need a break?” Kylo asks softly, lowering Hux’s leg to get a good look at his flushed skin.

Hux shakes his head slowly back and forth.

Kylo grunts in acknowledgement, pressing a kiss to Hux’s neglected nipple. “You know the rules babe, if you start to lose feeling I’m untying you,” Kylo reminds him with a raised brow that Hux rolls his eyes at and gives a small shrug accompanied by a nod. Not that Hux will tell Kylo he’s starting to go numb without Kylo constantly badgering him for clarification.

“Maybe I should get a proper taste of you, hm?” Kylo sits up to look Hux in the eye, absently licking his lips at the prospect.

Hux stares up at him pleadingly. He won’t beg even if the words are incoherent behind a gag, Hux figures himself much too prestigious for such an act. At least until Kylo gets his tongue in his ass; things change quite swiftly at that point.

Stroking the underside of Hux’s cock with the pad of his thumb he watches as it twitches upwards. The head is red and throbbing at being denied touch. He wraps his hand around it, giving it a few solid strokes from tip to base as Hux’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

The purr comes from the back of Kylo’s throat, drinking in the sight of him. “What do you want baby?”

Instead of glaring Hux’s eyebrows pull inward as he arches up into Kylo’s touch. Legs struggling to squirm forward far enough to trap Kylo’s body between them; it’s a futile effort with the rope so tightly wound around his thighs and ankles.

“Poor thing,” Kylo croons, releasing the light stroke around Hux’s cock. He runs fingertips up along the insides of Hux’s thighs, over and around the ropes, tugging lightly to test if he should ignore Hux’s protests and temporarily untie him to make sure blood is still flowing to his limbs. Hux doesn’t twinge back from the gentle prodding to Kylo’s relief.

Kylo’s own erection is straining almost painfully in his tight jeans. But he won’t take them off yet, not until he’s ready to press himself full into the tight heat of Hux’s body. He doesn’t want to be tempted to do that just yet so he merely flicks open the top button to relieve some of the pressure. It isn’t enough but it will make do. The longer he can draw this out the more boneless and sated it will leave them both.

But he’s eager to get his tongue into Hux’s tight little hole. Something Hux refuses to admit, as filthy as it is, he can no longer live without. Of course neither can Kylo. There’s something heady about dragging the length of his tongue against the pucker of Hux’s asshole.

Shuffling down the bed onto his stomach he wraps a hand around each of Hux’s calves and pushes his legs upwards until his knees rest against his chest. It will be uncomfortable for him but it keeps him from squirming and pushing himself down against Kylo’s mouth. Though even that desperation is something Kylo craves, it’s something Hux must earn.

The first touch of his tongue against Hux’s twitching rim forces him to tighten his hold lest Hux buck into the next lick. He’s slow; meticulous. Running his tongue flat, long and slow, unbearable even. He stops between licks to blow against the spit and lube slick skin, watching the involuntary flutter of muscles from the cool air and to hear Hux whine low and broken.

It’s music to his ears.

Next he presses forward, suckling and nipping, tasting the bitter tang of unflavored lube and the natural musky taste of Hux himself. There’s strawberry lube in Hux’s bedside drawer but he doesn’t bother reaching for it. He prefers Hux just like this; keening as he shallowly breaches him with the tip of his tongue. Struggling against Kylo’s hold to twist farther forward, for Kylo to fuck him deeper; Kylo allows it, this time.

There’s a dissatisfied grunt as Hux squirms around him. Kylo’s tongue pauses tracing lazy circles to glance up with a frown. Tongue still fully extended out of his mouth as he peers up at Hux straining his neck to the side. He’s about to ask the redhead what the hell he’s doing when he lets out a barked guffaw that makes Hux flush all the way from his ass to his ears.

Somehow Hux has managed to push the now sopping wad of his ripped underwear from his mouth into the crook of his arm. And he doesn’t seem to be happy with this accomplishment or with the failure to weasel the slippery material back properly between his lips.

Hux pointedly ignores his gaze. Staring furiously at the far wall of their bedroom clearly embarrassed.

Without a word Kylo pulls back, sitting back up on his knees and leaning over to shuffle through one of the drawers of the nightstand. Hux watches him gratefully as Kylo tosses the makeshift gag into the trashcan near the door and waits for Hux’s lips to part as he places the ball of the gag between his puffy lips. Hux leans forward best he can as Kylo fastens it behind his head. Leaning forward to place a kiss on the center of the ball before returning back to his preferred spot buried between Hux’s thighs.

No preamble as he dives back into the sweet spot he’s claimed as his own. “Like your mouth stuffed with my tongue in your ass, don’t you, slut?” he chuckles nipping at the rim as Hux moans wantonly around the ball gag.

His goal is not met until Hux is absolutely trembling, blubbering incoherently with spit bubbling up at the seams where his lips meet the gag. Not that it takes much longer.

Conveniently the tube of lube is still tucked exactly where it’d been left two nights previous beneath his pillow. He fishes for it, leaning back up and over Hux, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone in the process. With tube in hand he sits back on his haunches, gazing over Hux’s flushed complexion. His normally pale skin is patchy in red blotches, the skin dimpled where the crimson rope indents into it, bruises lining his throat and ribs in messy patches of dark lesions and imprints of teeth. The ball gag stands out bright bubblegum pink between his lips, messy strings of drool escaping from the corners of his mouth. He’s beautiful like this.

“God, look at you,” Kylo murmurs, popping the cap open on the tube and squirting the contents on two of his fingers. He watches Hux attempt to recoil as he presses the cold lube against his messy hole, hears it squelch as he pushes both fingers in up to the last knuckle and flexes them. Hux whimpers involuntarily, already louder than he would ungagged. “Poor thing, so ready to take my cock but can’t even beg for it.”

He presses his thumb against Hux’s perineum, massaging it as his fingers stretch and crook. Hux’s eyelids flutter, some sort of curse distorted by the gag as the glint of white teeth show a moment before the gag settles back in place.

Another finger slides in next to the first two, Hux flinches from the cold of Kylo’s wedding band tugging at the pucker of his rim. Kylo smirks down at him, leaning forward to press feather light kisses into the side of his throat and jaw. With Kylo’s body tucked in so close to his, Hux grinds up against him smearing beads of precum up along the front of Kylo’s black t-shirt.

Kylo sighs irritably, nipping the cusp of Hux’s ear. “You’re going to pay for this.” He punctuates his words with a brutal thrust of his fingers. The blubbered string of obscenities he gets in return rectify whatever stain it will leave. He allows Hux to rut against him a while longer before he withdraws completely.

Using his already stained shirt he wipes his lube slicked fingers off on it before flinging it off onto the floor. Hux follows the movement, twisting and flexing his wrists as if begging to be unbound so he can touch.

With a rushed shimmy both his pants and boxers join his shirt in a pile on the floor. “Poor little Armie,” Kylo croons, pets up the inside of Hux’s thigh before planting himself between his legs on the bed. He catches the way Hux’s nose wrinkles at the nickname and how it’s quickly accompanied with a glare. “Such an attitude, suppose I should pound some sense into you, hm?”

Lube is drizzled excessively over his cock before being tossed to the floor on the far side of the bed. There’s a roll of eyes that turns from annoyed to blissed in the span of seconds as Kylo grips the base of his cock and aligns himself with Hux’s twitching hole. With such an excessive amount of lube Kylo’s oversized pecker has it leaking out the sides of Hux’s stretched rim and down into the bedding; at least they’re more on Hux’s side at the moment.

They watch, transfixed; the slow sink is almost too much to handle. Hux clenches tight around him, the heat of his body all encompassing. It’s absolutely addicting. “Fuck, babe,” Kylo curses as he shifts down to press his body firmly to Hux’s, bottoming out as their hips press flush together. “God, it’s like you’re made just for me –  _ so fucking tight _ .”

Hux is panting heavily around the ball gag, a rivulet of saliva soaking into Kylo’s hair pressed against his jaw. “That’s it baby,” Kylo groans into his ear, leaves a hasty kiss on his temple.

A minute to adjust is all Hux gets before Kylo rolls his hips driving hard into him. The obscene squelch of lube follows each brutal thrust. All Kylo can hear is the high pitched whine Hux is making coupled with several distorted variations of “oh” and “fuck.”

He moves to hold Hux’s calves, successfully pressing Hux’s knees up to his chest. The new angle allows him to drag against Hux’s prostate with every thrust. A shift of his hips is all it takes for Hux to start screaming against the gag.

“Such a loud slut you are, what will the neighbours think?”

They might file a noise complaint but it’s nothing Kylo isn’t prepared to deal with later. After all there’s nothing he enjoys more than stripping away the self-restrained veneer Hux paints on day after day.

Sweat drips down Hux’s forehead, gasping for breath in harsh heaves through his nose. The harder he struggles to breathe the tighter his muscles cling around Kylo’s cock.

Next time he’ll have Hux ride him, allow him to dig his nubby little nails into Kylo’s shoulder blades; watch triumph morph into euphoria as Kylo takes all control from him just like he has now.

The gag pressing down against Hux’s tongue slurs his every word, Kylo almost doesn’t catch the plead of  _ “Ren” _ and he slows his thrusts to lean down and look him in the eye.

He tries to annunciate what he wants as Kylo has always told him to. Not that it comes out as anything but blubbering. What he wants is clear enough, his wrists twisting and straining in their vice above them and Kylo allows the slow smile to spread on his lips as his hips still.

“ _ No, baby _ ,” Kylo chides, “you’re going to cum untouched or not at all.”

The bead of precum leaking from Hux’s slit is accompanied by an undignified whine. Hux squirms in his binds, struggling to rut up against Kylo’s torso. Expecting this, Kylo shifts off of him, watching as Hux arches and withers beneath him in frustration.

Cruel as it might be he kisses Hux’s knee gently and returns to his punishing pace. Each thrust slowly inching Hux further up the bed until he’s forced to push off of the headboard to keep from colliding with it.

The hot drag is almost too much to handle. Kylo pants wetly with each thrust, squeezes his eyes shut because just the image of Hux glass eyed and flushed is going to make him lose control. His own vocabulary has dwindled down to curses.

“K –Ky –“Hux stutters; garbled, breathless.

_ Close _ .

Pale lashes flutter against his cheeks and Kylo can pinpoint the exact moment when Hux’s body tenses. His moan chokes off as his back arches, his legs trembling as Kylo clutches to them; rides through it all and feels the ooze of cum smearing between them as Kylo curls over him.

He pants against Hux’s cheek, can practically taste the salt of his tears on his skin without reaching out to lick. Hux’s muscles twitch around him through the aftershocks and he thrusts until it’s there – white hot and he’s spilling into him with a shout.

It’s a fight to keep from collapsing and he forces himself to withdraw slowly before rolling off of Hux and slumping into the bedding. He presses his lips to whatever skin he can reach from where he’s laying; shoulder and arm at most without raising his head. He fights the urge to move the few inches to rest his head on Hux’s chest and doze off.

With a huff he strains to sit up. Brushes a lock of hair out of Hux’s eyes before leaning back over him.

His fingers gently pry the gag from between Hux’s lips, listens for the clink of his jaw as his lips close together. With his hands still tied above him there’s no way for him to keep Kylo’s lips from locking onto his. Hux splutters indignantly, trying to maneuver his knees beneath Kylo’s stomach to push him off. “R-ren!” he huffs as if his tongue isn’t pushing against the slick slide of Kylo’s own.

Kylo hums a purr, winces as one of Hux’s sharp kneecaps jams into his hip. Despite Hux’s wriggling their lips part only after Hux’s teeth have nipped sharply into Kylo’s bottom lip.

“That’s disgusting Ren!” Hux glares at him, lacking his usual heat; pretends that Kylo hasn’t just caught him licking the taste of him from his lips like the depraved creature that he is. He arches up against Kylo as his wrists are tugged free, doesn’t protest as Kylo layers the raw skin with the gentle press of his lips. The same treatment is paid to his legs and he winces as he stretches them out.

The rope is shoved off the bed and into a mess of tangles on the floor. Left there until Kylo can find the energy to properly bundle it and stick it back in the tub where it belongs. That can wait but clean up, for Hux’s sake, cannot. So he slinks his way into the bathroom, returning with two washcloths when really – with the amount of lube they should take a shower at the very least. Being able to sink his cock back into Hux when he’s still loose after a handful of hours seems promising however.

Kylo wipes them both down before throwing both cloths over the side of the bed before tugging Hux over to lie on his chest.

He purrs contently, shoving his nose into Hux’s hair where Hux rests on his chest completely blissed out and blinking against sleep. Wrestling the comforter from where its been shoved on the floor he drapes it over Hux’s shoulders, pleased with the way Hux nuzzles himself into Kylo’s throat.

“Hux?”

There’s no response for a while until Hux grumbles an affirmative, already half asleep. Annoyed, probably, at Kylo shifting beneath him. Though Kylo takes longer than he’d like to gather his thoughts into something he can coherently voice. 

A few moments later is all it takes and Hux’s breathing has deepened. Kylo chuckles quietly to himself and presses his lips into Hux’s hair. Allows the words of affection he had on the tip of his tongue to be pressed into the man’s skin with each press of his lips over his freckled face. 

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: dubcon: Hux does not verbally consent to being gagged by Kylo. He protests and Kylo ignores him, gagging him anyways. Though Hux does not "tap out" using snaps of his fingers as a way to tell Kylo he has gone out of bounds so Kylo continues. 
> 
> Please let me know if you feel I need any additional tags!!  
> This was my first time writing anything purely smut. Also anything with these boys that has actually been posted (because writing sex scenes is hard and lets be real I'm guessing half the time??). I really hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> P.S. - I am garbage and am awful for not responding to comments so I am so sorry!! But every single one is so appreciated from the bottom of my heart along with any kudos. Kylux will forever be my home away from home and the tumblr/ao3 community has such a special place in my heart!!
> 
> Twitter: @droneshard


End file.
